


I knew your mother

by Mileniumbreaker12



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta is a good brother, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Crying, Liebe is actually a big softy, and out for revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileniumbreaker12/pseuds/Mileniumbreaker12
Summary: Demons were mean and cruel. Didn’t care about human’s feelings. Only their own interest. They knew greed and power. Other than that? He didn’t know. But he was sure that demons would never…..“I knew you mother” he blurted out, eyes never leaving the horizon.
Relationships: Asta/Liebe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	I knew your mother

**Author's Note:**

> I read the recent chapter and just had to write this. Asta gets to know about his mother. Bonding time!

Liebe sighed as he sat on top of the Black Bulls hideout. The sun was setting in the horizon, throwing a shadow over the trees. Soon enough the area around him would be completely dark.

He wasn’t used to that anymore. Down in the underworld, everything was dark, but it had been so long since he had been there. And he never wanted to go back to that wrecked place. Even the kids Grimoire was brighter.

A place where the power you possessed meant everything. More specifically: the amount of power you had. He had none. Born with nothing. It seemed to be the reason why he had been able to leave the underworld in the first place.

And he was so grateful for it. For the first time in his life there had been no pain, at least for a moment. Until the humans discovered his presence. They had hunted him down like some animal, ready to kill him.

In that moment he decided for himself that humans were just as bad as demons. Judging everything by looks. All of them did it. One look at them and he knew what they were thinking.

Well, almost everyone. She, of course, had been different. Maybe it was because of her magic. The ability to kill everything and everyone, with no control over it. That’s what he remembered her saying. Maybe she had said it differently, but the meaning was the same.

Why was he even staying? He was out in the open again. Feeling the wind and the elements around him. He hadn’t felt that for over what? Eighteen years? Sounded right.

If he wanted, he could just go and leave, never come back. So why did he decide to stay? Was it because of him? Because he was so much like her? He had said the same words she had so long ago. Liebe knew exactly who he was. There was no point in denying it anymore.

At first, he thought that it had been just a coincidence. But the more he got to know the kid, the more he felt like he was home again. He was just like her. Maybe, just maybe, it was meant to be.

And when he remembered one of the last things she had said, it made even more sense. ‘This time I’m not letting go’. Those were her words. Was she talking about him? Probably.

“Liebe…”

The demon snapped his head towards the source of the voice. He groaned in annoyance. Of course it was the kid.

“What?” he grumbled.

Asta sat down on the edge beside him. In rare moments like these, they would sit somewhere together in silence. Until Liebe decided that he had enough of the short stack, chasing him away. At least he tried to. In the end it was always him that retreated back into the Grimoire.

“You shouldn’t sit here alone. You’ll get lonely” Asta smiled.

And how much he wished that he didn’t look so much like her when he did. Every time he had to think back to those happy years. Every time he smiled. And he hated every second of it. For so long he had tried to forget those memories.

But he brought them back every time. Liebe could do nothing against it. It was the same every day. The kid wouldn’t stop smiling. Nothing could bring his spirits down. No matter how many times he snapped at him to stop it.

He scoffed. “I’m not lonely”

Asta leaned his head to the side. “Of course you are” he retorted innocently.

Liebe growled at the other. “How would you know?”

“I just know” the teen shrugged.

“Don’t act like you know me. Demons aren’t like humans” he meant. In reality it meant: go away. Leave me alone.

But it had been a long time since he enjoyed being alone. He liked it the few moments he thought he wouldn’t have to feel pain anymore. The moments before the humans first saw him.

No, he didn’t like being alone. But he was always lying to himself and to others. Not like he really cared. The kid wouldn’t leave him alone anyways.

“Yeah, but you aren’t like the others” Asta countered.

“You hate your own people. You said not to long ago that you wanted to be different. Try something demons usually don’t do. You’ll figure something out” the ash-blond teen gave him one last smile before he began to climb down again.

Liebe thought about it, looking back at the horizon. Something demons didn’t do? He didn’t even really know what demons do. They pushed each other around and made deals with humans to get into their world.

Demons were mean and cruel. Didn’t care about human’s feelings. Only their own interest. They knew greed and power. Other than that? He didn’t know. But he was sure that demons would never…..

“I knew you mother” he blurted out, eyes never leaving the horizon.

Asta stopped in his actions. For a moment he was frozen in place. That wasn’t what he expected. He thought the other would yell at him again to leave him alone.

The teen climbed back up. He was almost down again when he began to stop. Asta sat on his knees beside the other.

“How can you be so sure?” he asked.

Liebe sighed. He should’ve kept quiet. He didn’t even know if she had been his mother. Or did he? Oh who was he kidding. Of course she had been his mother.

“She never really told me. But when I think about it, it does make sense” he mused.

“What?” Asta inched closer.

He almost laughed. The kid was so eager to know. He could’ve said anything as long as it involved her. But he would never lie about the person he saw as his own mother, while she saw him as the son she couldn’t keep.

“About eighteen years ago I met her. I was wounded and she cared for me, while no one else did. She said that she had to live far away from other humans because of her magic. It took the life of everything around her. She couldn’t control it and was scared of hurting people” Liebe explained, still looking at the horizon.

He didn’t really want to know if the kid was close to crying. He wasn’t good with feelings. That wasn’t his thing.

“So she did want to keep me” he heard Asta whisper. Yeah, pretty sure he was close to crying. He hummed.

“She did. Though she never told me about you, I once followed her out of the woods. She was watching you and your friend from a safe distance. The look in her eyes told me everything. I was young but not stupid.”

“And her name?”

Liebe paused for a minute. He had promised himself to never speak of her again. He had broken his own promise. That was fine with him. But her name? Did he even have the guts to say it? Or to tell him the whole truth?

“Licita” he finally said.

“Where is she?!”

The demon clenched his fists. This was going to far. He couldn’t tell the kid. Not how it had been his fault because he was weak. How he had killed her. And after she had looked after him for so long. More than six years. And this is how he had repaid her?

“That’s everything I will tell you!” he hissed.

“But Liebe-!” Asta reached out for him, a genuine expression on his face. He had to know.

“NO! ENOUGH!! DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! NOT WHEN ITS MY FAULT!” he screamed, backing away from the other.

Asta retreated his hand, standing up. “What are you talking about?” he asked confused.

“I said enough! It’s my fault! It always has been, just because I was the weaker demon” what was this feeling?

His eyes were burning in a strange way. When he rubbed at his eyes, trying to get rid of the burning sensation, he was surprised when they were wet. Tears. He could cry? He didn’t even know that.

It surprised him just as much as Asta apparently, judging by the look on his face. But it quickly faded into a sad smile as he was pulled into hug. He was so confused. Since when could he feel these things?

He had never heard himself sob. For the first time in a long time, Liebe allowed himself to feel something else beside anger.

“I-I killed her!” he cried.

“You didn’t” Asta retorted.

“Yes I did! It was my fault!”

Asta tightened his arms. He had expected something like this. She had died and Liebe was so bitter because he thought it was his fault. She had probably been killed by another demon and he was blaming himself.

“It’s why you hate them, right?” Asta asked carefully.

The demon nodded int his shoulder. “He killed her! He used me!” pounding his fists against the others chest.

“It’s okay, it’s okay” Asta whispered. “It’ll be fine. They’ll get what they deserve. Everyone does at some point. I’m here to help now.”

In the end they sat on the roof for hours, Liebe explaining to him that his mothers magic was probably the reason he couldn’t use any.

And they came to an agreement. Asta would do everything he could to help the other bring justice upon the demons. And Liebe promised not to hurt anyone that didn’t deserve it, not without Asta’s permission.

He got to know everyone in the squad and eventually they trusted him. He proved them how different he was. It would all work out, he just knew.

His brother was there to help him.


End file.
